


Large Black Coffee, To Go

by sunnydalewerewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Hand Jobs, M/M, a bit cracky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnydalewerewolf/pseuds/sunnydalewerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is Stiles' favorite actor, Stiles works in a coffee shop frequented by Laura, and everyone is kind of an asshole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Large Black Coffee, To Go

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a celebrity AU, but it sort of accidentally turned itself into a bit of a coffeeshop AU. My bad. Also, Laura is kind of horrible at times but I really like her woops.

Derek Hale is quite possibly the most popular actor in America. He’s certainly the most popular werewolf actor. Ever since the “Big Reveal” twenty years ago, werewolves have been seen as something to be feared, but Derek Hale has turned the growly werewolf stereotype on its head, winning over the public with his charismatic smile and good-natured humor in all his interviews.

Stiles Stilinki is in love with him.

Okay, so maybe that’s a bit of a stretch. After all, millions of people worldwide would say the exact same thing. Stiles is a logical person.

He knows that celebrities are products of an industry whose entire goal is to create and sell stars who are likeable, to whom the public can both relate and aspire. He’s perfectly aware that when he sees Derek on screen, the person he sees is not necessarily the same person the man is behind closed doors.

He knows that he doesn’t actually _know_ Derek. He knows that there are a million facets of the werewolf’s personality that Stiles hasn’t even come close to seeing. But Stiles wants to. God, he wants to know the man behind the gorgeous eyes and blinding smile.

So Stiles may not actually be in love with Derek, but he figures he’s as close as he could come without actually knowing the man.

It doesn’t help that Derek Hale is originally from Beacon Hills, that he was only sent to live with an aunt in LA twelve years ago, which means that technically Derek Hale inhabited the same city as Stiles for an entire decade. They just never met each other because Derek is six years older. Fuck Stiles’ life, seriously. If they had been the same age, maybe they would’ve been friends or something (though Stiles doesn’t actually believe this, since Derek was probably way cooler than Stiles even before he was famous).

Stiles sees the Hales around town sometimes. He’d even gone to school with Derek’s little sister, Cora, before she decided that she wanted to be famous too and moved to live with Derek in LA freshman year of high school. He acknowledges Derek's family with a head nod or a wave whenever he sees them. Sophomore year, when Derek’s show, _Under the Moon_ (a typical teen drama about a young werewolf just trying to get by in the world, which Stiles watched religiously as it came out and has even rewatched a couple times because he is trash), first came out, Stiles would often daydream about becoming tight with Talia Hale. He’d be her best friend, the young guy who came over to help out around the house. One day he’d be there when Derek came by to visit, and he and Derek would of course hit it off. Stiles imagined that scenario a hundred times, always ending happily. Unfortunately, Stiles can’t do that, because as a werewolf Mrs. Hale would know immediately that he wasn’t being 100% sincere in his actions.

So yeah, Stiles is painfully aware of the fact that he lives in the same town as Derek's family, but that doesn't prepare him for when Laura Hale walks into the coffee shop Stiles has just started working at after moving back after college. Stiles isn’t sure quite how to react. In the end, he kind of just gapes at her for a few moments.

Stiles is about to finally get a grip on himself when Laura raises an unimpressed eyebrow.

“You gonna take my order, or are you just gonna stare at me like I’m an exhibit in a museum?”

Stiles is flooded with shame. He’d always thought he’d make a good impression when finally confronted with the opportunity to meet one of Derek’s family members (because although technically he’d met Cora, they hadn’t really spoken except during this one group project in seventh grade, and he doesn’t like to think that counts).

“I-I’m sorry. What can I get for you, ma’am?”

“Large caramel macchiato, skim, extra shot of espresso, extra whipped cream—sugar free—at 160 degrees Fahrenheit,” she rattles off quickly, before tacking on, “and a large black coffee.”

Stiles tries not to let his annoyance at the first drink show, but he can’t help himself from sarcastically asking, “You wouldn’t like the coffee to be at a specific temperature?”

Shit. He isn’t supposed to be snarky. It could definitely get him fired, but Laura doesn’t actually seem angry at his question, raising her eyebrows in amusement (with maybe a tinge of annoyance, but he’s still counting it as a win) and saying, “Surprise me.”

“For here or to go?”

Laura stares at him like he’s an idiot.

“To go.”

Stiles rings her up and gets to work making her overly complicated order, still trying not to be too annoyed. He may have fucked the first impression up, but he doesn’t want to make it any worse. Still, he’s tempted to give her lukewarm coffee since she told him to surprise her with the temperature. But he really is scared that would get him fired, so he restrains himself.

It takes ages to make her drink. Stiles prays he’s actually got it right, but when he calls out her number she takes the drinks without even acknowledging him and just before she walks out the door, promptly throws the complicated order in the trashcan as she takes a sip of her black coffee.

Stiles gapes after her, pissed off. It takes ten minutes before amusement sets in. He can sort of understand where she was coming from, being an asshole like she was. It has to suck being seen as a spectacle all the time for no reason other than the fact that her little brother is famous.

All of his understanding fades a couple hours later when he has to take out the trash and liquid spills out of a hole in the bottom. He inwardly curses her name as he mops up the trail of her disgustingly pretentious coffee order.

Later he complains to Erica, his co-worker who is constantly taking breaks in the back to text her boyfriend, Boyd. She laughs but says nothing. She actually barely ever talks to Stiles at all, which wouldn’t bug him so much if he had anyone else working there with him. Or even if they got more customers. The place is dead ninety-nine percent of the time. He hates his job already.

~~~~~

Laura walks into the coffee shop again the next day, and Stiles is already so over any awe that he might’ve felt yesterday.

“Large black coffee coming right up,” he mutters, pressing her order into the cash register.

She laughs and says, “Maybe I want to order something else.”

“After the shit you pulled yesterday, you are forbidden from ordering anything other than black coffee in here, ever,” he says, trying to keep his voice firm.

Laura looks positively gleeful.

“Are you sure about that? You know, I’m not sure I like your tone. Maybe I want to speak to your manager.”

But the way she says it makes Stiles think that she’s just joking. Yesterday clearly proved that she can be an asshole, but she probably isn’t a horrible person.

“Okay, sure. He’s not here, but I can get him on the phone. As long as I never have to make another _large caramel macchiato, skim, extra shot of espresso, extra whipped cream—sugar free—at 160 degrees Fahrenheit_.” And yes, he does affect a snooty voice in a mockery of her. Yes, he’s memorized the ungodly order, and yes he will be telling his grandchildren about that one time Derek Hale’s sister made his life a living hell for fifteen minutes.

That just makes her laugh harder.

“Large black coffee it is, Stiles. To go,” she says, with a glance to his nametag.

“Coming right up.”

He makes her coffee and hands it to her. He expects her to just walk out, but instead she smiles at him and says, “You know, just because you’re funny, that doesn’t mean I’m going to introduce you to my brother,” leaving him standing there in shocked silence as she leaves.

~~~~~

She comes in again the next day, and Stiles has prepared for this. He’s rehearsed a hundred times in front of his mirror, is convinced it will work.

Before she says something, he says, “I don’t want you to introduce me to your brother.”

Her eyebrows shoot up. “I know you’re not a werewolf, but you’re not seriously stupid enough to believe your heartbeat was steady through that statement, were you?”

Stiles sighs. “Okay, so yeah, I want you to. Of course I do. I mean, Derek is…” He sighs, frustrated that he’s gotten off track. “Forget what Derek is. That’s not the point. I don’t expect you to introduce us.”

Laura looks mildly surprised, which Stiles takes to mean that his heartbeat was steady, but she quickly schools her features into her typical demeanor of boredom.

“Good thing you’re just the guy who makes my coffee, then. I don’t know if you think that you not expecting something from me will impress me, but it doesn’t. It doesn’t matter what you expect or want from me, as long as I pay my bill. Large black coffee, to go.”

Stiles doesn’t let that get to him. He doesn’t. So what if people are constantly treating him and other people in customer service jobs like they’re beneath them? Whatever. He’s okay. He’s over it.

~~~~~

He puts on a fake smile the next time she comes in, ignoring the surprised look that he gets in return, and asks what he can get for her, praying that she won’t be an asshole and order another ridiculous drink only to throw it away. Luckily, she just orders a coffee. From then on, things between them are the same as any normal customer-barista interaction, if a bit more stilted.

It’s been a couple months of these interactions when Stiles hears from one of the many fan sources he follows online that Derek Hale is back in Beacon Hills during one of his breaks from filming. Stiles tries not to get his hopes up too much, knowing that his heart will start pounding with nerves when he sees Laura. He doesn’t want to piss her off again with his fanboy obsession.

It happens fast. One minute, Stiles is just standing at the cash register, hoping that someone will come in to alleviate the boredom for a little while. Erica is in the backroom, texting her boyfriend yet again. Then a swarm of girls is running toward the front door. The door slams open as Laura Hale runs in with—holy shit, that’s Derek Hale. Derek fucking Hale is in Stiles’ coffee shop.

Laura slams the door behind her, pressing herself up at the door as Derek Hale pants in front of her. Her yellow eyes lock on Stiles, and she yells, “You’re closing early today! Lock the fucking door.”

Stiles freezes, because Derek Hale. Derek. Hale. Stiles doesn’t know what to do.

“What the fuck are you waiting for? Lock the fucking door!”

Stiles moves quickly after that. He grabs his keys and does what she says.

Erica comes out from the back room, looking irritated.

“Stilinski, what the hell is—Derek!”

And then Erica blows Stiles mind by running up to Derek and throwing herself at him in a hug. What the heck? Why can’t Stiles do that?

Derek chuckles, and holy Jesus is that a nice sound.

“Nice to see you too, Erica.”

Erica slaps Derek on the arm and says, “I can’t believe you didn’t tell me you were coming back!”

“Wait, you know Derek Hale?” Stiles can’t help but wonder aloud.

And then Derek’s eyes are on him, and Stiles wishes he hadn’t spoken, because that gaze focused on him isn’t something he’s meant to handle. Erica rolls her eyes and sighs, like she can't handle how oblivious Stiles is.

“Yeah, genius, I’m part of the Hale pack.”

“Wait, you’re a werewolf?” Stiles yells. He’s been working with her for months. Hell, he’s pretty sure they went to high school together. How did he not know that?

Derek steps in front of Erica, glaring at Stiles with neon blue eyes. He looks terrifying in a way that Stiles has never seen him look outside of a TV or film role.

“Is that a problem?” Derek growls out.

“N-no, I just…I didn’t know,” Stiles mumbles, breaking eye contact as he looks down in shame.

“A lot of people are werewolves. Maybe you shouldn’t sound so judgmental the next time someone tells you something like that,” Derek says, still visibly fuming.

Stiles isn’t sure the blush he feels across his face is in embarrassment or anger.

“I wasn’t…I’m not judging, I just…”

Erica cuts him off with a groan and steps around Derek to begin pulling down all the shades in the room.

“There are going to be a million pictures of me online any second now, and I’m wearing this disgusting uniform. Satan is real.”

Derek laughs, seeming to forget about Stiles.

“Good to see you haven’t changed.”

Erica scoffs.

“You’d already know that if you bothered keeping in touch every once in a while.”

Derek begins to look sorry, and Stiles can’t handle this. Derek’s being humanized in a way that Stiles always thought he wanted, but he suddenly finds that he doesn’t actually want it, because every moment that passes makes Stiles’ daydreams about Derek feel even more ridiculous. Of course Derek wouldn’t like him. Why does he even pretend otherwise?

“Okay, well I’m going to call my dad and see if he can come clear Derek’s fans out of here.”

Derek’s laugh is sharp and mocking in a way that Stiles doesn’t think Derek’s ever been in any interview he’s done. “You’re going to call your dad?”

Stiles glares and bites out, in a tone just as mocking as Derek’s, “Yes. I’m going to call my father, the _sheriff,_ to clear up a public disturbance. Do you have a problem with that, Mr. Hale?”

He doesn’t give Derek a chance to reply as he goes to the backroom and calls his dad.

After his father hangs up, saying he’ll be there soon, Stiles decides not to go back out there. That’s enough Derek Hale for one day, which honestly isn’t something Stiles thought he’d ever think. But here he is, sick of the guy ten minutes after meeting him.

He messes around on his phone until he hears Erica unlocking the door and letting Stiles’ dad in. The conversation is too quiet to hear, but when he hears someone come into the backroom, the last person he expects to see is Laura.

“Your dad escorted Derek to our house,” she says as she sits down next to him. When he only grunts in response, she goes on, “My brother’s an asshole.”

Stiles scoffs. “You’re one to talk.”

“Hey, now! I’m trying to cheer you up here,” she laughs. “But yeah, good point. I’m an asshole too. Maybe it’s a family trait.”

 “Judging by Erica, it might even be a pack trait,” he says ruefully.

Erica’s voice is surprisingly loud considering she’s in the main room when she yells back, “Hey, I heard that, Stilinski! Don’t think you can take the entire day off work. I’m taking my break in twenty minutes.”

“You’re always taking a goddamn break!” Stiles yells back, relishing the lack of a response he gets back.

“I really am sorry about my brother, though. I know that’s probably not how you expected meeting him to go,” Laura says.

Stiles waves her off. “I’m over it.”

“Lie,” is Laura’s only response.

“Oh my god, don’t do that! Ugh, you werewolves are so annoying.”

Laura raises her eyebrows and says, “You know, werewolf activism is a big deal for my brother. And not just our legal rights. He’s really conscious about how the public perceives us, to the point where he’s created this entire persona of this nice, open person who is everything the public doesn’t expect a werewolf to be. He hates when people judge us for fitting one of people's obnoxious stereotypes, and he hates that the stereotypes exist at all. You insulting werewolves as a whole? Probably not going to get you on his good side.”

Stiles sighs. “I didn’t mean that in a bad way. My best friend is a werewolf. I just hate when you guys call me out on my lies. It’s unnerving.”

 “If I were Derek, I’d say that’s your fault for lying, not my fault for being able to catch it. Honesty is big with him.”

Stiles stares at her for a moment before he says, “Why are you giving me tips on how to interact with your brother? I thought I was just the guy who makes your coffee.”

Laura laughs and stands up. “True, but now you’re the guy who makes my coffee _and_ stood up to my brother. Way cooler.”

~~~~~

The shop is always full of teenage girls after that, hoping to catch a glimpse of Derek Hale. Stiles would judge them, but he can’t lie and say he wouldn’t do the exact thing if he didn’t already work there. Laura still comes in, always looking around the room with distaste before she gives Stiles her order. They’re on more friendly terms now, and he even tells her to have a nice day when she leaves. Technically, he was supposed to do that already, but he sort of hated her before so he didn’t out of spite.

Two weeks after The Incident, Laura walks in right as he’s closing and says, “Party. My house. Friday. Nine o’clock. Don’t bring any of your weird, Derek-obsessed friends, or I swear to God I will gut you.”

She turns around to walk out, but Stiles stops her by saying, “What, that’s it? Maybe I have plans.”

She shrugs and doesn’t turn back around to face him. “Then don’t come. But remember that I’m doing you a favor by inviting you.”

Stiles tries not to read too much into that statement. He also decides not to read into the fact that her party is luckily on his day off. Probably just a coincidence.

He spends the next few days panicking over whether or not to show up, and when Lydia finally points out that this is his one chance to fix the bad first impression he made on Derek, he moves on to panicking over what to wear.

He calls in the armada, and the day of the party he’s sitting in his room with Scott, Allison, and Lydia.

He’s on his fifth outfit. Lydia immediately vetoes it and says, “I don’t even know why we’re helping you out with this if you’re not going to bring us to the party.”

“Because we’re his friends, Lydia,” Allison reminds her, like it’s obvious. Stiles loves Allison. She’s such a good person. He’d kiss her if he didn’t think Scott would kill him.

“I still don’t understand your obsession with Derek Hale,” Scott groans from where he’s sprawled across Stiles’ bed.

“He’s an amazing person, Scott. He fights for werewolf rights and is really nice to all his fans. He spends a lot of freetime doing humanitarian work around to the globe. Not to mention the fact that he's an amazing actor. We’ve been through this,” Stiles says as he pulls on another shirt. It’s a test to how much he’s grown since high school that he can now stand shirtless in front of Lydia without freaking out.

“But didn’t you say that he was kind of a douche? Like, it’s clear that he isn’t the amazing person he’s made out to be. I say you forget him. You can do better.”

“I really can’t,” Stiles says, grinning when Lydia nods her approval at his outfit.

“Okay, that's it. You’re gonna be late. We’re out of here,” Lydia says, herding them all out of the room.

Lydia insists on dropping Stiles off, saying that it’s the safest bet since he’ll probably be drinking. She promises to be ready to pick him up at a moment’s notice if he texts her, though she encourages finding someone so he won’t need her.

The party is bigger than Stiles expects. It takes him fifteen minutes before he even sees anyone he recognizes, but when he does it’s Laura, thank God.

“Nice party,” he yells over the music, which is loud but not nearly as loud as it usually is at all the human parties he’s been to.

“Thanks! This is my cousin, Malia, and her girlfriend, Kira. Girls, this is Stiles, he's the loser I was telling you about,” she says, and Stiles tries to ignore her last statement as the two girls she’s with smile and shakes his hand. “Derek’s around here somewhere. You should find him and try to get him to dance,” she says, shooing him off.

Stiles walks off, trying not to feel too bothered by her clear dismissal. He wanders around the party for a few moments before deciding he definitely needs a drink to deal with this. He goes to the kitchen, and when he gets there he’s confronted with the sight of Erica on the counter, making out with someone who is hopefully her boyfriend, Boyd.

He goes to grab a drink and hears her squeal with delight, hopping off the counter to hug him in a way that is ridiculously overfamiliar for their relationship.

“Stiles! I didn’t know you’d be here. Oh my god, do you know Boyd? I love Boyd,” she says, keeping one arm around him while she wraps the other one around Boyd.

“She’s drunk. Don’t worry. She’ll be back to ignoring you by tomorrow,” Boyd says with a small smirk.

“Good to know,” Stiles says, because what else is there to say?

“So you’re the guy my pack keeps going on about,” Boyd goes on, looking him up and down. “I don’t get it.”

Erica giggles and removes herself from Stiles, and before he knows it he’s being ignored again. What the hell? His pack? Stiles doesn’t even _know_ most of the guy’s pack.

Stiles shrugs it off, grabs a (wolfsbane-free) beer, and goes out back to the porch. There are a few of people hanging around, smoking, in one corner of the porch, but they don’t really pay him any attention as he goes to sit alone at the other end. Stiles is a loser. He’s always been a loser, but right now he really feels like one. He hates parties. He went to several during his first couple years in college, but he always hated how out of place he felt. The result was that he usually ended up binge drinking in an attempt to have fun, which worked out, but he’d thought he was over that. He’s almost done with his beer within minutes, and he realizes that maybe he wasn’t as over it as he’d thought.

He’s surprised when someone falls into the seat next to him.

He’s doubly surprised when he realizes it’s Derek Hale.

“I fucking hate these things,” he mutters with a glance at Stiles, taking a gulp out of his wolfsbane-laced beer.

Stiles doesn’t say anything for a moment, trying to formulate his thoughts. Goddamn does he need another beer, because he is already all nerves. He has half a mind to get up, walk off, and call Lydia to pick him up at the nearest gas station.

Instead, he says, “So why’d you come?”

Derek scoffs. “I believe there was a threat to my genitals involved. Or maybe it was my entrails? I don’t know. Laura makes threats so often, I get them mixed up.”

Stiles laughs, because he can totally imagine Laura making threats like tha. He doesn’t say anything, because he isn’t really sure what there is to say. Instead, they sit in silence for a few minutes. Well, relative silence, since the noises from the party are still there, albeit very muffled.

“So, Laura told me you’re a big fan of mine,” Derek says conversationally, like that very statement doesn’t sort of make Stiles want to die.

“I mean, I wouldn’t say I’m a _big_ fan,” Stiles begins, but Derek raises his eyebrows in a way that says he knows Stiles is lying. “Or at least, I wouldn’t say it to Laura.”

“Kind of hard to hide these things from Laura. You’d be surprised how many people try to befriend my family in an attempt to get to me,” Derek says, shaking his head.

And okay, so that kind of makes Stiles feel like shit, because hadn’t he kind of wanted to do exactly that? Hell, Laura only invited to this party in order to give him a chance to hang out with Derek. Is it still using her if she’s completely aware and welcomed it?

“That’s fucked up,” Stiles says.

Derek nods. “You’re telling me.” A few minutes later, Derek goes on, “I shouldn’t have jumped on you the other day. Sorry about that.”

“No worries. I was kind of a dick myself,” Stiles responds. _You can jump on me anytime_ , he doesn’t say but most certainly thinks before he remembers that Derek will totally be able to tell if he starts fantasizing about him. 

Derek looks like he’s about to say something else when the door to the house opens and Laura stumbles out.

“Oh my god, you two losers are not out here talking while a perfectly good party is going on inside,” she groans, walking over to them and grabbing their hands to pull them out of their chairs. “I swear to god, you two are perfect for each other. It’s disgusting. Come party, and stop being boring!”

She basically shoves them into the mass of dancing people once they’re inside, and they both stare at each other awkwardly.

Derek leans into Stiles and whispers into his ear, “If we run towards upstairs we can lock her out of my room so she can’t bother us.” Stiles tries not to shiver, though Derek can probably still how much that action affected him. He nods, and they both quickly move towards the stairs, ignoring Laura’s yell of protest.

They’re both giggling when Derek locks the door behind them. They’re close together, with Stiles pressed up against the door, leaning his head on Derek’s shoulder as he catches his breath.

Stiles picks his head up and looks at Derek, and all he can think is that Derek looks beautiful like this, flushed from both amusement and exertion. What happens next isn’t surprising by itself, because Stiles is honestly a little shocked he didn’t try to kiss Derek earlier. What is surprising is the fact that it’s Derek who moves first, who reaches up and grabs Stiles’ face to pull him into a kiss.

The kiss is rough and claiming. Derek isn’t messing around, and Stiles gives as good as he gets because goddamnit he’s imagined this happening a million times, but somehow nothing he’s imagined lives up to reality. Nothing can compare to the way Derek moans when Stiles pulls Derek flush against him. He’d imagined this, sure, but he’d never thought to imagine the prickle of hair at the back of Derek’s neck when Stiles wraps his arms around Derek to bring him closer. His fantasies never gave justice to the feel of Derek's hands running through his hair, or the sensation of Derek's tongue running across his bottom lip as he deepens the kiss. He could never have accurately imagined the ragged sound of Derek’s breath when he finally pulls away from the kiss.

Stiles makes a small sound of protest, but Derek just reaches down and begins to pull on Stiles’ shirt, and holy shit is Stiles wholly on board with that course of events.

After they’re both naked, they move over to Derek’s bed, where Derek resumes kissing him. They make out for a long while, both of them ridiculously hard and rutting against each other by the time Derek gets his hand around them. After that, the kiss fades into them just panting and moaning into each other’s mouths, but Stiles loves it, loves how close Derek is.

Stiles reaches down to join his hand with Derek's and they jerk themselves fast and hard, until Stiles comes with a shout. Derek follows soon after, adding to the mess on Stiles’ stomach, and Stiles pulls him down for another kiss, pulling on Derek's bottom lip with his teeth, before he leans back and sighs happily.

“Well, that was unexpected,” he jokes.

“Yeah,” is Derek's only response.

“But definitely a good surprise. Gotta say, as many times as I imagined that, reality was way better,” Stiles goes on, immediately regretting it when Derek sort of freezes up.

“You should go,” Derek says, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing some tissues to hand to Stiles.

Now it’s Stiles’ turn to freeze up, because he feels like he’s gone from cloud 9 to rock bottom within the span of three little words.

Whatever. Stiles refuses to embarrass himself by getting overly emotional, so he wordlessly wipes himself off, stands up, and begins getting dressed.

“Hope that fucking Derek Hale was all you wanted it to be,” Derek says bluntly, completely devoid of emotion.

Stiles turns back around, staring at Derek in shock. A little seed of hope plants itself in Stiles’ chest, but he tries to ignore it

“I didn’t do that because you’re famous, Derek,” he says, but Derek scoffs like he doesn’t believe him. “I didn’t! I know that you know I’m not lying. I actually like you. Even though you’ve kind of been a dick to me.”

Derek shakes his head. “You don’t even know me.”

“Well I’d like to. I’d like to get to know you,” Stiles says, knowing that his voice is stupid and hopeful and way too vulnerable.

For a few moments Derek looks at him in a way that makes him think that maybe he’s not imagining that he has a chance here, but then he breaks eye contact, and Stiles wants to scream because this is so hard. This is the real Derek Hale, and he's supremely difficult in a way that Derek would never allow himself to seem when he's on-camera. And Stiles loves it. He loves everything about this new side of Derek, and Stiles doesn't want to give up on him.

“This is where you should invite me back into bed so we can spend the evening cuddling and telling each other little details about ourselves,” Stiles says matter-of-factly.

Derek sighs, but there’s a small smile making its way onto his face as he moves over to one side of the bed and glances down meaningfully at the space next to him.

Stiles is very happy to note that he does not actually trip over himself in his haste to remove his clothes and cuddle up next to Derek.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are most definitely appreciated.


End file.
